Mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, smart watches, and other computing devices, often include applications that provide interfaces that allow users to utilize services from network service providers. An example of such applications and/or services is map and/or navigation related applications and/or services. For example, while a user is using a map application on a mobile device, the map application can use a network connection (e.g., Internet connection) to obtain map data (e.g., map images, points of interest, etc.) for the mobile device's current location from a map service over the network connection. The map application can then provide various map related services to the user using the map data received from the map service.
These applications allow a user to view a map of an area in the proximity of the user. The map may identify venues such as stores, malls, office buildings and/or airports, to name a few. The user may select a venue and retrieve driving directions thereto. Typical map applications also allow a user to search for a place or address and obtain driving directions to one or more search results. These application, however, do not provide an inside view of a venue or the type of and/or layout of points of interest within the venue. An inside view of the venue could aid the user in determining if the venue is really where the user wants to go or if another venue is available to meet the user's needs. Thus, there is a need and desire for a map application that provides an inside view of a venue located and/or identified by the map application.
Moreover, there is a need and desire for a map application that presents the inside view of venue in a manner that is easy for the user to search for and identify and navigate to points of interest within the venue. The inside view of the map application should also be accessible by other applications and programs on the user's device to enhance the user's experience with those applications and programs.